Date Night
by PLLover1
Summary: Ezra has a special evening planned for Aria that she will never forget! R&R!
1. AP English Without Him

**AP English Without Him-**

**Ok, I wrote this a while ago and I posted it, but it all got screwed up so… I'm re-uploading. Please leave a comment! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat, in the 2nd row from the window, and began to daydream (Or day- nightmare). <em>Dead Ian.<em> The police were at Spencer's all night taking notes while everyone else was trying to calm down Melissa. God, Melissa. I feel so bad. I mean, getting married to a killer, and then him dying while your carrying his baby. I don't even want to imagine…

I decide to divert my attention to Ezra. The transition was made easy because I'm in English class. Even though Ezra isn't my teacher anymore, this class triggers so many memories. I wonder how he's holding up at Hollis College. It's his first day. I hope he likes his students, and I can't wait for tonight. Apparently, he has something special planned for us. He wouldn't give me any clues.

Today's my mom's first day as a full teacher too. It's a bit awkward to have your mom as a teacher, but _nothing _compared to having your boyfriend in that position.

"Aria, class ended," My mom walked up to my desk with a concerned look on her face. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the final bell.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I fumble with my papers and race out. She definitely noticed that I spaced out during class. Ever since the text message slip, she's been a bit distant with me. Her theory is that if she gives me space, I will finally spill and tell her about "mystery boy." Or in my case, "mystery man."

Just as I'm about to open my locker, my phone beeps in my black leather bag. I fish for it and discover that I have a text from Ezra.

_I missed you in class today. Can't wait for tonight._

_ -Your Ezra_

I love it how he knows exactly when my class ends. I quickly respond.

_Same here. See you at 7._

_ Love,_

_ Aria_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's short. But I have way more! Please comment and I will upload the rest!<strong>

**XOXOXOOXX,**

**Danni**


	2. Car Time

**Car Time-**

**Please comment and tell me what you think. If you are going to criticize, do it in a way that I can benefit from your feedback. Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter!**

At 7 o'clock that evening, I knocked twice on Ezra's apartment door. I'm wearing a dark purple lace tank top with a gold bandeau. I matched it with black skinny jeans and 5 inch heals. My outfit isn't fancy, but nicer than I usually dress for Ezra's apartment. I'm excited for him to see what I'm wearing because I love it when he tells me I look beautiful.

When Ezra doesn't answer the door, I decide to open it myself with the spare key he gave me. I walk in and call for him, but had no response. Ezra must have predicted that I would use my key because lying on his bed was a note. Scribbled in Ezra's slanted writing was a note that read:

_Parking Lot._

_See you soon,_

_Ezra_

Well okay. I turned for the door and headed down the stairs.

When I see Ezra, with his back leaning against his car door, I run towards him and pull him in for a quick embrace. When we're done, he asks, "Shall we?" And I follow his gaze to the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I ask, confused. Usually we just spend the evening eating takeout and watching old movies in Ezra's apartment, but he _did _say that he had something special planned for tonight.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"

"Do I get a hint?"

"You will have fun. Promise"

"I'm going to hold you to that," I say and we laugh. He then opens the car door for me and makes his way behind the wheel. I have no idea where we are going, but with Ezra, I don't doubt his promise one bit.

"So how was your first day, Professor?" I ask.

"Good. Nice kids. Just a bit more intimidating because I'm not much older than them."

"Yeah, I get it. Is it better for you though? Do you enjoy teaching this grade?" I'm a bit nervous for his answer. Sometimes I feel like my Dad pushed him into getting this job, and Ezra didn't want to upset him.

"Aria, stop worrying," He soothes. "I like my students, and so far they like me too. Teaching at the college level gives me much more time to peruse other dreams of mine. Not only that, but with me teaching at Hollis, our relationship, and my job, isn't at stake."

"Your right," Ezra always knows how to comfort me.

"Good."

"So can I have another clue now?" I plead. I feel like a child, begging for answers.

"No Aria. I don't want to ruin the surprise. Just believe me. You will have fun. The suspense is crucial for the full experience," He laughs and takes my hand. He laces our fingers together. Nothing has ever felt so right.

"Crucial, you say," I joke. I'll find out where we are going soon enough.

"So how is my replacement teacher?" He asks. "Is she anything compared to Mr. Fitz?"

I explain to him all about Ella Montgomary as a teacher and he pays attention to every detail. I love it how he genuinely cares about my life. "So in answer to your question," I say. "No, no one can ever live up to the great Mr. Fitz, but she's good. She tries hard to get us all interested."

"Well good. I didn't want the class to feel like I abandoned them once I got a better offer."

"Ezra, relax. You have nothing to worry about!" I said, "Lets change the subject. No more talk about school. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Aria?"

"Yes?"

"You look very beautiful tonight."

There it was. The comment I've been waiting for all night. It's not only that I like the compliment, but also the way he says it. It sends shivers up my spine.

"Thank you, Ezra. You don't look terrible yourself." I joke with him. He actually looks really good. His hair is towel dried and he is wearing a navy polo with khaki pants. It used to be weird for me to see Ezra out of work clothes, but ever since I started spending Saturdays at his place, it looks perfectly normal.

"I think I'm going to take that as a compliment," He laughs at this and, as the traffic light turns red, turns to me from the drivers seat and leans in.

I meet him halfway and kiss him passionately. Kissing Ezra feels different than being with anyone else. Our lips fit perfectly against each other's. I try to wrap my arms around his neck, but can't because of my sitting position in the car. Ezra has no problem wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and pulling me in closer. Everything feels so right, that I melt into his body and kiss him harder.

When Ezra and I are together, the whole outer world just stops. And that isn't always a good thing. When we break apart, all the cars surrounding us are beeping and honking at us. Too bad traffic lights can't stay red forever.

Ezra looks at me and we both burst out laughing. He tries to motion an apology with his hand out the window, but fails and starts laughing again.

"How rude of them to disturb us!" He jokes while laughing.

"But Ezra, you're getting the wrong message," I say, in a very "Spencer- like" tone. "They're honking because they want us to pull over. I don't think we should disappoint them…" I say suggestively.

"I'd love to," He replies. "But, I think I had something special planned for us."

"Alright," I say in a fake disappointed voice. " Then I guess this will have to wait," I lean over and give him one long kiss and then pull away.

"I can't wait," he says.

_Neither can I._

**Okay? Leave a comment! Thanks!**

**XOXOOXOX,**

**Danni**


	3. Confessions

**Confessions-**

**I hope you like my "Ezria" story so far. I'm love writing it and love reading your comments. Please comment and tell me what you****think. Also, check out my other Ezria Fanfic "Deja Vu"! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>The hour I spent with Ezra in the car was wonderful. We talked about everything. From movies, to pets, to friends, to work, we surely covered it all.<p>

"Hardcover books, or paperback?" He asks.

"Paperback," We say at the same time.

Ezra looks me in the eye, and without taking his gaze from me, says, "That makes the score 7-1."

We are playing our own version of "What do you prefer?" In the score, the first number represents the number of items we prefer in common, and the second is the number of times we don't prefer the same item.

"Eyes on the road, Fitz," I joke. "My turn," It's hard for me to think of something because we've already covered every topic. Its a good feeling knowing that there is someone else in the world that likes the same things you like and really knows you. The girls really know me too, just we don't always agree on everything.

"Um, blue or red?" I ask.

"Blue," we say it in perfect unison.

"Why?"

"Because, blue is a soothing color. It relaxes me," He looks embarrassed.

I hurry to respond, so he doesn't feel alone, "I feel the same way." It's almost like he read my mind.

Ezra looks at me and takes my hand into his. We are still holding hand when he tells me that we've reached our destination.

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" I ask. I take in my surroundings and realize that I still have no clue where we are. We are defiantly at a park, but which one? And why are we here?

"We are at Lake Erie Park **(I made that up, but I know Lake Erie is in Penn.)**. Don't ask any more questions because that's all you're getting. Ok?" He says with a smile.

"Yes Sir!" I say while doing a hand salute.

"So what time do you need to be back by?"

"Hannah said she could cover for me until 2 but-" I stopped myself short. _Oh My God! Hopefully Ezra didn't catch me say Hannah. He doesn't know that the girls know about us. If he found out, he would freak. Shit. What did I just get myself into?_

"Aria?" Ezra asked trying to calm himself.

"Yeah?" I asked in my best casual voice.

"Did you just say that Hanna was covering for you?"

_Shit, _"Uh, Yes," I looked down at my shoes.

"Hanna Marin?"

"Yes" I said, still not daring to look up at him.

"How long has she known?

"Ezra," I finally said looking up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't tell them I swear-"

Ezra cut me off repeating, "_them?_"

"Hannah, Spencer, and Emily. I'm so sorry! I swear I never told them. They just found out. And they would never say anything to anyone. You can trust them. Promise."

"How long have they known?"

"They found out the same night as Noel Kahn."

I could see Ezra flinch at the mention of his name. The two of them have had a rocky history. I can't believe I ever went out with that creep.

"Did Noel tell them about us?" He asked. I could tell by his tone, that if the answer were yes, Ezra would kill him.

"No! They saw us too," I explained. "In the car."

"Oh," Ezra said. "But, how do you know they won't tell?"

"They've been so supportive of us this entire time. They knew about everything. Remember that time we went to the art gallery? They even helped me pick out the dress I wore. Ezra, you have nothing to worry about." I really want Ezra to trust my friends as much as I do.

"But Aria," He asked. "Why didn't you tell me they knew from the start?

"I didn't want to make you paranoid, or get mad at me. Even though it wasn't my fault they found out. It might've also been awkward for you, because you were their teacher at that time too." I start to look down again, but Ezra stops me and lifts my chin with his index finger.

"I'm not mad, Aria." He said while looking at me in the eyes, "I trust you that everything is fine. I love you." Just as I was about to respond, he leans in and kisses me in a very romantic way.

I understand why Ezra isn't too upset. With Ezra teaching at Hollis, no one can say anything about our relationship. I am of age to be with him, and he isn't my teacher.

"Ready to go?" He asks between kisses.

Of course I don't know where we're going but I just respond, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment. Now. :). <strong>

**XOXOOXOXOX,**

**Danni**


	4. Date Night

**Date Night-**

**Please comment! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I soon learn what our surprise date is. About 2 months ago, I told Ezra that I think boat rides are romantic. So, he prepared a romantic boat dinner in Lake Erie. I love it how he remembers the things I tell him. I could never even imagine a better boyfriend. He is funny, smart, handsome, thoughtful, and just amazing. I'm so overwhelmed by these thoughts that I pull Ezra towards me and kiss him hard and passionately on the lips.<p>

I pull his away for just a second so I can whisper, "I love you," and then send my lips crashing back to his. When we finally pull apart, he takes my hand and leads me to the dock.

The inside of the boat is beautiful. There is a band playing in one corner, a waitress waiting to greet us in another, and a sole round table for two in the center.

"Wow," I say. I turn to him and whisper in his ear "You are truly amazing."

"Anything." He whispers in my ear but then stops to peck me on the cheek, "For _my _Aria." Did I mention how much I love the man beside me?

Just then, the waitress comes up to us. "I'm Sandra," She says. "And I'll be your server this evening. Your meal will be served here, in the main dining room, but afterward you are free to roam around on the deck. Please be seated and I will be with you in a moment." She then walked away towards the kitchen.

As soon as we're seated, Ezra takes my hand in his and I say, "I can't believe you remembered how much I love boats."

"How could I forget? When someone important to me says something, I tend to remember," He smiles at me and my stomach does a back flip.

The waitress returns 5 minutes later with salad. It's my favorite kind, with the Orange dressing that you get at Sushi places. That's another thing Ezra remembered. _How much did this cost? _I wonder. I have to get him an amazing present to make up for this.

When the waitress cleans up our salad bowls and brings out the main course, Thai food, Ezra and I are still holding hands across the table. _That's funny, _I think, _first we have Asian food and now Thai cuisine. What type of food is next?_

As I'm having these thoughts, I squeeze Ezra's hand and say, "I'm having fun. Thanks for this."

_"_You're welcome," He says and his eyes meet mine.

"The food is really good," I say. "Did you pick the menu?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would."

"I would love anything you prepared," I say and then look at him. Ezra catches my gaze and we stay like that for a long time, neither one of us wanting to break the trance.

Our eye- lock isn't even broken when Sandra comes back to collect our plates. Although, we aren't even halfway done with the food, not one of us stops her. I was too engaged in Ezra's soft brown eyes. _Maybe I should write a poem about him… He would like that a lot. Plus, he already wrote me one. B-26…_

Sandra comes back again and breaks the eye- contact as well as my train of thought, "Would you two like to have dessert on the deck? It is quite a gorgeous night under the stars."

Ezra looks at me and I nod.

When we are finally out on the deck, I look around and see nothing but a single table lit by candlelight near the door that leads back inside. When I look up, I start to wonder if my eyes deceive me.

What I see is this: A clear night sky, with hundreds of thousands of shimmering, bright stars. "It's beautiful," I whisper while still looking up.

"Not as beautiful as you," He whispers back. I turn to smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck. Unlike the car, this time I have no trouble. But, like before, Ezra has no trouble slipping his arms around my waist. As he pulls me in, I tilt my head and lean in to kiss him. We kiss feverishly until I'm gasping for air. When we pull away, I realize that the band repositioned itself outside too and started to play. My cheeks turn pink at the realization that someone was watching us. I still haven't grown used to the idea that Ezra and I _can _be together now.

"Care to dance, my lady?" Ezra asks in a fake English accent.

"I'd be honored," I say as I slip my arms around his neck and sway to the music. We dance, and laugh, and whisper in each other's ears until Sandra returns with dessert. It's Italian gelato.

"Ok, I'm confused," I say when we are seated. "First, we have Asian food, then Thai, and now Italian. Is there a reason you've prepared such a multicultural meal?"

"I have never really been able to take you to nice restaurants, and eat new foods with you, so I wanted to fit in as much as possible on this date. But soon, I don't think dinner dates will be such a problem."

"Yeah," I say. "I know."

"I can't wait for the day when I can just pick you up from school, and take you out for lunch. Or hold your hand in public. I can't hide our love anymore."

Even though I want to be able to do all of these things too, I'm also afraid. What will everyone think of me? I know the girls will support me, but what about my parents? Mike? Teachers at school? This whole affair gives me the butterflies. I just want to get past the awkward stage, and get straight to the love part.

"Yeah," I finally answer. "Me too."

I'm probably not the best liar because Ezra catches my gaze and asks, "Is something wrong?"

"No," I lie. "Everything's perfect. I'm having a great time." I give him a smile.

"Then what's bothering you?" He asks.

I give in and tell him all about my doubts. I know that I shouldn't worry because the people who love me will eventually get used to the idea that I'm dating a man 6 years older than me, but still. I just can't shake the feeling that my whole life will change. I feel like everyone will start to look at me differently. Oh my god! What about Emily? How can I sit here, dreading what is to come, when Emily had it ten- times worse. Everything worked out for her, so maybe what's to come won't be so bad after all.

"Aria," Ezra soothes. "Remember when we came back from that bar, at the beginning of the year. After you met Hardy?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember that I was having doubts about our relationship?"

"Yes," I say looking at him and giving him a tiny smile. I know where he's going with this.

"You told me, that yeah, sometimes people might look at us funny. But, you also told me that we should not care, together. Ever since that day, whenever I have doubts, I think about what you said, and I feel much better. Aria, I think it's time, you follow your own advice."

"You're right, Ezra." I say, "Thank you."

"Come here." He says as he points to his lap.

I get up and sit on it. As I tuck my head into his shoulder, he says "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my fav chapter so far. COMMENT. They are what motivate me to update…<strong>

**XOOXOXOO,**

**Danni**


	5. In Return

**Chapter 5- This is the last chapter :(**

**Okay, so i've been getting the same question 50 times, and i'm doing my best to answer you but i figured i'd just say it here. I DID upload this before, like a few months ago. But the other day i was looking through my stories and i realized that the format screwed itself up, so i thought i'd repost it in chapters like i originally intended. Sorry for any confusion.**

** I hope you liked this, whether this is your first or second time reading it. I enjoyed posting something happy after all the Ezria sadness on PLL (but tomorrow... the promo had a kiss!) Anyway, keep checking back on Fanfiction for more of me, and in the meantime check out my other fanfictions! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>A half hour later, we are back in the car, on our way home.<p>

"Ok, so it's 11:30, and you don't have to be back until 2, so what do you want to do until then?"

"Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"Once we get back, I think I should start heading home. I need to talk to Mike before he goes to bed. I'm really sorry but this can't wait." I lied. I just need to get back to work on my poem for Ezra. I spend every Saturday together so I can give it to him tomorrow.

"Right, ok." He says. I could tell he's disappointed.

"But tomorrow's Saturday," I say. "We can hang out all day. Promise."

"Yeah. I'll text you in the morning," He says as we pull up in the parking lot to his apartment.

"I had a great time tonight. It was almost like a fairytale. Thank you for the best night of my life," Tonight really was incredible.

"You are very welcome," He says. "But if you don't need to get back to Mike now, I think we should continue where we left off in the car…"

I lean in and give him one, long, promising kiss. "It will have to wait for tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Then winks at me, "Can't wait!"

As soon as I get home, I start writing. After about 1 hour, I've come up with this.

_Ezra,_

_Just the name makes my stomach do a back flip._

_And those eyes,_

_Those shimmering, brown eyes,_

_How they make my heart melt._

_How long I have waited for you to come in my life._

_Although, I never dreamed that I could fall in love with my teacher,_

_I'm glad I did._

_For no- one makes me feel the way you do._

_For you are wonderful,_

_In ever possible way._

_Smart, funny, and talented too,_

_Although, not in the cooking department._

_I hope you enjoyed last night,_

_Just as I did._

_For it was one to remember,_

_A day filled with life- lasting memories._

_So thank you,_

_For the best night of my life._

_And thank you,_

_For being in my life._

_I don't understand how I lived without you._

_You are someone that I can count on and tell anything._

_I love you more than words could ever describe,_

_But I hope this is a start._

_Xoxo,_

_Aria_

I'm satisfied with this. I hope Ezra likes it and really understands that I mean every word of it. I need to get him a gift, to go with, it so I'll pick up something before I get to his place tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Can I get this, please?" I ask the man behind the register. I've picked up a gorgeous watch at Watches &amp; Co. It has a stainless steal watch case and three sub- dials. It's a bit pricey, but after last night, I could never repay Ezra.<p>

"Certainly!" He replies, "Would you like an engraving?"

"Yes, please." I say, "Can you write, _Beloved Ezra, I will always love you. Forever, Aria? _On the back of the watch?"

"Of course. It will be ready in 15 minutes."

"Alright. I'll be back soon," I said, heading out the door. "Thanks for your help."

_Now what? _I should probably text Ezra and let him know I will be running late.

_E,_

_I'm bringing coffee, so don't make any. _

_-A_

After I sent the text, I realized what I wrote. It looks like _A_ wrote that. _What if Ezra remembers the time "A" texted me about him? _I soon got a reply.

_K. Loveyou._

_-Ezra_

I checked my watch and it was time to pick up the watch for Ezra. I paid for it and made my way to Ezra's apartment.

"Hey," Ezra said as he opened the door for me.

"Hi," I say back. I gave him a small peck on the cheek and put the coffee out.

"Whatcha got there?" He asks, pointing to the bag.

"I just got you a little something, to say a big thank you for last night. I had an amazing night. Everything was perfect."

Ezra pulled out the poem and read it. "Wow, Aria, this is really good. No wonder you always got an A in my class," he said with a laugh. "Thank you." Then he pulled out the watch and I saw his face light up. "Thank you, Aria. I really needed a watch."

"You're welcome." I say as I sit on his lap and lean in.

"I love you," He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I whisper back. _I could sit like this all day. We have all day to be together. Not worrying about what anyone thinks. These days are limited and i have to cherish them one by one. The day is young, and nothing has ever felt this good._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay don't hate on the poem. I KNOWWW it sucks but I didnt feel like writing something good. Sorry :( <strong>

**The End! I hope you liked it. Please, if you read, REVIEW. Even a few words would mean the world to me. Thanks!**

**XOOXOXOOOX,**

**Danni**


End file.
